


I'm in love with my car

by Being_Lionhearted



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Dork Server Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, John being a sacarstic supportive friend, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Power Outage, Roger is hiding in a cupboard, Roger wants to write a love song, Stargazing, a night at the opera tour, according to me, closeted maylor, in the van, pure maylor fluff, rockfield farm, sheer heart attack tour, the famous not the coffee machine scene, what I'm in love with my car is really about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Lionhearted/pseuds/Being_Lionhearted
Summary: Because of a power outage at their hotel Brian and Roger spend an evening during the Sheer Heart Attack tour in the van to have some alone time from their bandmates. Roger is thinking about how he wants to write a song about his love for Brian and their new relationsship. He won't let them not being able to be public about their love stop him.After all: "It's a metaphor, Brian"Or how Roger's car song is actually a Maylor love hymn.Written for the Dork Lovers Server Challenge





	I'm in love with my car

„That’s an awful bloody situation Darlings.“

Freddie had been running around the hotel room like a maniac for over a minute now, searching for a lighter that he had last seen in his jeans, or so he had explained to the others. John was watching him, amused, from his position in one of the large armchairs, illuminated by the moonlight, that was giving at least some shape to the interior of their large hotel room.

„I believe we can manage, Fred,“ Brian’s calm voice replied next to Roger. The guitarist’s lean figure was outstretched on what they had previously decided would be John’s bed for the night, as he was sharing rooms with their lead singer, and Roger himself was next door with Brian. “It’s not like this never happened at our flat before.”

“It’s ridiculous really, here we are wanting to have a good time before tomorrow’s show and this power outage is ruining absolutely everything!” Freddie exclaimed before turning around on his heels to search in the bathroom, squealing as he tripped over a pair of shoes on the ground.

“Maybe it’s fate that wants to make sure you get enough sleep before a show for once,” John answered, and Roger knew there was a smirk on his face at that, even though he couldn’t even see anything besides the bassist’s silhouette.

“I am sure I have my lighter here somewhere!”

“Maybe you’ve been throwing it into the audience yesterday. Wouldn’t be the first time. I’m surprised you haven’t thrown Roger and his entire drum set yet.” The sarcasm was even heavier in John’s voice now and Roger couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Freddie seemed to ignore that comment, instead a triumphant scream could be heard from the small bathroom, followed by Freddie strolling up to their beds again, a lighter in his outstretched hand. He went to the small table in the corner on which he had set up some candles already, and started to light them up. A faint, warm light illuminated the hotel room, giving it a romantic flair that Roger would have scoffed about a few months prior, but a lot had changed during the last months.

“It’s quite nice though, I have to admit,” Freddie exclaimed with his hands on his hips, admiring his view. “Could get one quite sentimental even, right Deaky?”

“God forbid we get that on top of the power outage”

“That wouldn’t be the first time that you get sentimental either, Fred. Even so, it’s lacking music, don’t you think Rog?” Brian’s smooth voice caused the drummer to turn his head, a smirk playing at his lips.

“We could get down to the Van, if you’d like,” Brian went on, waiting for an answer, already grabbing his jacket however, standing up to his full height, hovering above Freddie and Roger.

“Guess that’d be lovely. Anyone else gonna join us?”

Roger tried not to realise how much relief he felt as Freddie said something about taking a bath before bed and John just waving at them from the armchair. That meant he would have some alone time with Brian, which they had lacked way too much ever since they had been coming to America. Even though the ongoing Sheer Heart Attack Tour had been one of the most exciting, maybe even the most exciting time of Roger’s life, it also meant that they had been lacking privacy.

Under normal circumstance that wouldn’t have bothered him quite as much, but ever since the “thing” between Brian and him had started, every moment spending with the guitarist without being able to just jump him were extremely exhausting to Roger and got his nerves tingling.

It had some good aspects though, as he had been so tense that every show seemed to be a welcome release of adrenaline and Freddie had said he was playing better than usual, with more force and passion. That the cause of his tension was one bandmember who had the decency to look extremely dashing in his tight trousers, long curls wiping around his head as he played his solos, looking like a real public scandal in Roger’s opinion, was still a mystery to the other two.  

They had discussed about telling them, but everything about their new arrangement seemed too fragile to make it into a potential debate of other people, even of them. His band was his family, but Brian was special and it seemed important to have this just between the two of them for now.

He followed Brian’s wide step down the narrow corridor, relieved that they didn’t need that much protection from the outside world and fans yet, and took in a deep breath as they entered fresh air, the moon shining bright above them down onto the parking lot of the hotel.

Roger got impatient but waited as Brian fumbled with the keys he had taken outside, trying to open the door of the Van. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, however, and made sure the curtains on the sides were pulled close, he was upon the other, pulling him down to his level to give him a passionate kiss.

“So you think coming here was an excellent idea, mhm?” Brian asked with a wide smile on his lips, maneuvering himself into the driver’s seat while staying close to Roger. He put on the radio, the sound of Jimmy Page playing his guitar filling the Van.

“It has been one of your brighter ideas indeed,” he answered as he took his legs up on the dashboard to get in a more comfortable position. The van didn’t exactly provide the comfort of a bed in a hotel, but Roger wanted to be nowhere else at that moment. It surprised himself a bit still, that he would prefer to be in the presence of his lean, nerdy bandmate who would sometimes spend hours in his own mind, scrabbling song lyrics that he thought of next to his astrophysics note. He would rather be with the guitarist who could talk on and on about his field of study at the imperial college that made Roger feel as though he was the dumbest person of earth, than to be down beside the red fire light of a fat bottomed girl.

He should have known earlier, he knew now, because the signs had been there all along. He should have known as he had started to watch the other rehearse one of his solos and focusing too much on the swift movements of those lean figures, wondering what they would feel like if Brian played him like he did his special.

He should have known as he had watched the other bite his lip in concentration as he wrote a new rift, his mind in another world that Roger couldn’t understand or follow him to. It should have been evident to him as he had slowly but steadily started to prefer staying in during concerts breaks with Brian rather than getting his greatest pleasure.    He should have known that this, his greatest pleasure, had finally shifted and settled on Brian as he had turned away from a pretty blonde American who had been head over heels with him, to spend the night with the guitarist instead.

Even though it had been coming a long way, Roger had felt unprepared for the emotions that had washed over him, threating to drown him, as he had finally found the guts to pull Brian into their first kiss. He hadn’t been able to turn back from admitting his feelings to the guitarist then, nervous like a schoolgirl, and he knew the feeling of being the happiest person on earth as they were returned would have been mocked by his former self.

Brian had seemed to be more calm, relaxed, and a bit insecure at first, but Roger had thirsted for everything between them. He had found that the former and the changed parts of him were very well compatible, as he embraced every new emotion with the burning passion that he had always felt for things that he was holding dear to him. Besides laying with Brian had been even better than one of their heated arguments or the adrenaline while hitting the drums, giving the guitarist the same heavy rhythm to join him on stage or in the bedroom.

He had laughed at John, as the bassist had once said he was feeling rather `happy at home`, telling him that he was in a Rock ‘n’ Roll band for god’s sake. He knew that he had been naïve back then, because he himself had found his home now, and it had only taken him some time to realise that it had been with him all along, in the presence of Brian Harold May by his side.

He felt sure of that again as he shifted to lean close to the other, with Brian’s arm around his shoulder so that Roger was able to cuddle against his chest, the taller giving him a quick kiss on the head. They had spent rather exciting times in the Van, hiding from Freddie and John to relieve some of the adrenaline after a successful concert night, but right now Roger was more than content to just lay there, listening to the other’s heartbeat.

“You’ve been doing things to me, Brian May,” he spoke up, his voice muffled against Brian’s chest.

As though Brian had been able to read his mind, an aspect shared between all of the the band members as a result of them spending so much time together at the tour, he smiled fondly.

“Who would have known it had been me to finally success at taming the scandalous drummer of Queen. You are really getting rather domestic,” he teased, his hand coming up to brush against Roger’s cheek.

“You should know better than saying that, May. Or did you forget yesterday when you got down on your knees for me?” Roger couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that formed on his face as Brian blushed heavily at that. However, the other didn’t hide his face in embarrassment as he had done at the start of their relationship, and it only showed to Roger how comfortable they had gotten around one another now.

Trying to regain the upper hand of their conversation, Brian started to explain some of the night sky constellations to Roger, his hand pointing them out above them, giving logic to the shining dots visible through the windshield of the van. It was almost too peaceful to Roger’s liking, Brian’s calming voice whispering to him, the faint music relaxing them in the background, and Roger knew again that he was home. Maybe it was the sentimental situation that caused him to speak up suddenly with an idea that had formed inside his head.

“I would love to write a song about you, about this moment.”

There was a second of silence, and Roger bit his tongue, regretting that his mouth had been quicker than his mind again. He wanted to say something funny, making it sound like a silly joke, but Brian’s voice was serious.

“You can’t though, can you?” he sat up a bit, turning his head to look Roger in the eyes, deep brown ones meeting shining blues.

“I wish I could …” he answered, regret of hiding their love from everyone, even from their friends at the moment, evident in his voice. “I wish I could scream it from the rooftops sometimes, how much I adore you, what a great person you are. How I feel when I’m around you, how you complete me, how I feel by just sitting next to you in this damn Van…”

Brian silenced him with a sweet peck on the lips. “I don’t need a song to be reminded of this. You show me your love everyday Rog, when you smile at me over your drum set, when you don’t leave my side even though we argued prior, when you make sure I am okay after I have been with my own thoughts for too long again…” he trailed of, his hand drawing circles on Roger’s back.

“I love you, Brian May,” Roger answered, his voice serious, clearly moved by the other’s words as he leaned up to kiss the taller man.

Settling back against the warm chest however, listening to Brian returning words of love, he knew that the urge to put his emotions into music wouldn’t get away soon.

 

*

 

“I’m in love with my car?” Brian asked, raising his hands. “Maybe it’s not strong enough?”

“What does that even mean not strong enough?” Roger’s voice seemed hurt, his eyes glaring at Brian as Freddie arrived in the kitchen at Rockfield farm, late as usual.

“I’m late, what did I miss?”

“Discussing Roger’s car song,” John answered in a mocking tone.

“Is it strong enough? That’s all I’m asking. If I’m on my own here, then I apologize…”

“How does your new song go then, mhm?” Roger lunged forward, snatching Brian’s notes from the table. “You call me sweet, like I’m some kind of cheese,” he quoted.

“It’s good,” Brian defended his line, ignoring Roger’s mocking `wow` at that, taking a look at the other’s song lyrics to prove his point. “When my hands on your grease gun… that’s very subtle-“

“It’s a metaphor Brian!” Roger seemed clearly hurt at that point, even more than usual when they criticised one another songs. This and the fact that Roger pointed out that it was a metaphor made Brian stop in his tracks, as John got on.

“It’s just a bit weird Roger, what exactly are you doing with that car?”

Maybe Roger really did mean something more as he had stated how he had put his heart and soul into the song? Brian’s heart was racing, as Freddie and John discussed something about most band not failing, but rather breaking up, but he wasn’t really paying any attention to them. He remembered Roger’s and his conversation in the van during the last tour, the night of the power outage. His eyes were fixed on his boyfriend. Maybe the speculation forming in his mind was right?

“I know why you’re angry Roger,” he spoke up, getting the attention of the drummer once more, trying to provoke more reactions out of him. “Cause you know your song isn’t strong enough.”

Roger glared at him at that, clearly hurt, before taking some of the bacon from the frying pan into his hand, aggressively throwing it in Brian’s face.

“Is that strong enough?” he asked in rage, his hand getting hold of another object to throw. “What about that?”

“Not the coffee machine!” Brian and John shouted in unison, raising their hands.

It had taken him some moments to find Roger after he’d stormed of, John clearly indicating that, as his boyfriend, it was Brian’s job to make sure he was okay. Coming out to the rest of the band had been one of the best decisions the two of them had ever done, but right now he would’ve wanted to ask John or Freddie to look after their drummer. He believed that he had really hurt Roger.

It had taken him some time to find the drummer though, hiding in a cupboard of all places as he made a sound as Brian had walked by.

“Are you really hiding in there now?”, he asked, crouching down in front of it.

“I’m not hiding,” came the defence from inside. “I’m using the method of emotional blackmail on Freddie to get my song on the B-side.”

“Is the song that special to you?” Brian asked, already knowing the answer.

“You know it is! And you made fun of it as though it was just another ridiculous song…”

Brian sighed, leaning against the cupboard for support. He hoped it wouldn’t take that long for the drummer to stop sulking, even though he himself was a patient man, he wanted his partner to be happy again.

“I’m sorry Roger it took me a moment to realise…” he trailed of. “And you have to admit the metaphor’s… the theme itself…”

“How was I suppose to do it any other way huh?”

Brian didn’t reply, having no answer and thus leaving the knowledge of what Roger had had actually in mind as he had written the song unspoken between them.

“Maybe I can get Freddie and we try to convince him once more together, mhm?”, he tried in a calm voice. “Maybe we can change the demo a bit, I could get my special and we give your song the best both of us can do -together?”

Brian hadn’t been prepared for the arm that emerged from the cupboard to pull him into a heated kiss by Roger.

 

*

 

He’d never said it out loud to Brian, but even so the guitarist knew why that `ridiculous car song`, as the other members referred to it most of the time, was so special to Roger and why he’d fought so hard to get it in a place of recognition.   

Getting a special record from Roger on the day of their first anniversary, on which Roger had changed the dedication, instead of saying `dedicated to Jonathan Harris, boy racer to the end` it simply stated `dedicated to Brian May`, was only more proof.

It had caused the song to take a special place in Brian’s heart, not just because, and he had to admit that to himself, it was actually a nice song to rock to, but because Roger seemed especially dedicated when rehearsing it.

Maybe knowing what it meant to him, to both of them, was why Brian had been anticipating this night for more reasons than just the obvious one, that this was their first concert of the Night at the opera tour.

Being onstage at the Liverpool Empire Theatre had been a blast so far, a real success, but there was that special song that he had been waiting for to be played the entire evening.

As Roger finally started to hit his drums to his song, replacing Freddie’s smooth piano play, Brian knew he was lost, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy his boyfriend’s voice, like the rest of the crowd did. It was a shame Freddie was such a great singer, he thought, otherwise Roger could shine even more with his voice, that was so different from the other’s.

It was a blessing, he mused, holding on to his guitar as adrenaline flushed through his veins, erupting every time that Roger fell into his magnificent scream at the last notes of a line, so different from his angelic falsetto, that he had a song to shine with his lead vocals.

Brian watched Roger proudly as the other was entertaining the theatre with his voice and his drums, the sheer force of his music, and he got lost in the final notes of the song, whipping his head to the rhythm.

Maybe that was why he wasn’t sure for a moment weather or not he had misheard the lyrics, and stopped in his tracks.    As he turned around to face Roger, who was showing him a boyish smirk that caused butterflies in his stomach, he realised that the other had really changed the last line to `making love in my car` on purpose.

He starred at Roger wide-eyed, the other watching him, his face hidden from the audience behind his outstretched arm which was holding the drumsticks high above him in a triumphant gesture. He even caused the guitarist to blush as he added a cheeky wink for good measure in his direction.

Brian couldn’t help but love and curse his lover at the same time, for how was he going to be able to focus on finishing this concert at ease, now that images of them during heated nights spent in Roger’s Alfa Romeo were clouding his mind ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the silly idea of combining my love for Roger's song with my adoration for Maylor ! 
> 
> This fic was written for the Dork Lovers Server Challenge. Prompt: Power outage at the hotel.
> 
> As this was my second Maylor and Queen fic, comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
